Question: Express the decimal as a percent. $1.064$
Answer: Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $1.064 = \dfrac{106.4}{100}$ $\hphantom{1.064} = 106.4\%$ $106.4$ per hundred = $106.4$ per cent = $106.4$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.